Atrapado en el árbol
by Fiore JW
Summary: La muñeca de Lily ha quedado atrapada en el árbol, ¿Ahora quien la salvara? la respuesta: Albus, quien le debe el favor a su hermana por un anterior accidente. (Con epilogo) Este fic participa en "Una generación, un personaje" del foro "La sala de los menesteres"


**El potterverso es de Rowling.**

**Este fic participa en el reto "una generación, un personaje" del foro "La sala de menesteres"**

* * *

Albus Severus Potter era un niño de seis años como cualquier otro solo que el era un mago y tenia dos hermanos, James Sirius este era el mas bromista era un año mayor que el y Lily Luna, la única hija mujer era de carácter dócil pero pocas veces fuerte y llegaba a dar miedo pero el suyo era dulce comparado con el de su madre.

Uno de esos días en el patio mientras su madre trabaja en un informe para El Profeta, su padre estaba en el ministerio y James en casa de la abuela, Albus y Lily jugaban, el varon dibujaba y la pequeña se divertía con su nueva muñeca de nombre Luna en honor a ella y a su madrina ya que la anterior había sufrido un accidente hace una semana.

_Flashback_

_Esta vez toda la Familia Weasley cenaba en la Madriguera, las chicas jugaban con muñecas y los chicos cada quien hacia lo suyo excepto por Fred y James quienes trataban de hacer que uno de ellos le besara el trasero a un gnomo, __Hugo quien anteriormente había estado jugando con Lily conversaba con el sobre que serian cuando crecieran._

_—Al, ven aqui—lo llamo su prima Vic._

_—¿Que necesitas Vic?_

_—Tu eres el primo mas lindo ¿Puedes hacer de chico?—pregunto Dom estirandole un muñeco._

_—No lo siento chicas pe..._

_—Al, vamos—rogo Rose. Albus estaba de pie pensativo cuando las chicas comenzaron a animarlo._

_—¡Albus, Albus, Albus, Albus, Al...!—viroteaban las chicas._

_—Ya esta bien—se rindió el niño sin duda las chicas serian su perdición algun dia._

_—Ese es nuestro primo—dijo Molly dandole unas palmadas en la espalda._

_—Siéntate para comenzar—le dijo Vic, Albus se sentó y noto algo extraño, en ese momento Lily tenia los ojos llorosos y miraba donde su hermano estaba sentado._

_—Buahhh—Lily lloraba y las chicas la consolaban._

_—¿Que ocurre?—pregunto Al._

_—Que aplastaste a la muñeca de tu hermana—respondió Lucy señalando a una vieja muñeca que antes habia pertenecido a su madre y ahora era de Lily._

_—Albus tonto—insulto la nena de cuatro años._

_—Calmate Lils, la arreglare—dijo Albus, tomo la muñeca trato de unir la cabeza y le rompio el brazo, Lily lloro mas fuerte. Albus seguido de las chicas corrio a la casa con su padre para que arreglara a la prehistórica muñeca pero en el camino se tropezó y la muñeca quedo con el vestido lleno de lodo._

_La muñeca no sobrevivió, segun les dijo Lily que la habia llevado con su padre para arreglarla._

_Fin Flashback_

Lily aun guardaba rencor.

Los dos niños seguían jugando alegres y entonces la pequeña lanzo a su muñeca para atraparla pero la muñeca nueva jamas bajo, se atrapo en un árbol.

—Al, Al, Luna _ta trapada_—lloro Lily. Albus dejo de dibujar y fue donde su hermana

—¿Que quieres que haga Lils?—pregunto Albus.

—_Resllatarla_—respondió la pequeña.

—No estarás insinuando que...

—Sube al árbol—ordeno Lily.

—No, no lo hare—dijo testarudo.

—Albus todo es tu culpa tu mataste a mi vieja muñeca, si salvas a Luna te perdonare—dijo sin equivocarse Lily.

—Pero..¡Mama me matara! ¿No te importa?—pregunto a su hermana.

—¡No! lo único que me importa es Luna—respondió la niña.

—De acuerdo Lily, si asi me perdonas—Albus comenzo a trepar el arbol y se acomodo en una rama, alcanzo a Luna y la tiro abajo donde Lily la atrapo.

—¡Si!, gracias Albi—agradecio la niña, Albus trato de bajar pero la rama que lo habia hecho subir se rompio.

—Lily ayuda, busca a mama, "Mama me matara creo que prefiero quedarme aqui" No mejor si hablale a mama—pidio Albus alarmado.

—Si, si ya voy—dijo Lily, entro a la casa pero le dieron unas terribles ganas de ir al baño, entonces entro, luego de hacer sus necesidades la pequeña iba en busca de su madre cuando ella aparecio.

—Lily,ya termine ¿Quieres preparar la tarta de melaza que tanto ama tu papi?—pregunto su madre.

—¡Si! Mami—Lily olvido por completo a su hermano y se fue a preparar la tarta.

—¿Albus sigue jugando?—pregunto la pelirroja.

—Si mami—respondió instantáneamente sin recordar a su hermano.

En el árbol Albus estaba impaciente por bajar, su hermana no llegaba y el estaba muy ansioso.

—¿Donde rayos estas Lily?

—Que aburrido estoy—se quejaba Albus, unos minutos mas tarde.

—875, 876, 877

—Y si nadie viene, oh no cuando deba ir al baño—pensó el niño.

—Pues tendrás que hacerlo como los pájaros—se respondió e imagino la cara de su madre cuando viera caer una sustancia misteriosa del árbol.

—Lechuzita donde estas quiero verte volar, una lechuza de verdad caí del cielo y es hermosa—Albus cantaba desesperado.

Se hizo de noche y Albus alcanzo a oir cuando llegaron su padre y su hermano.

—Querido ¿Como te fue?—pregunto Ginny a su marido.

—Bien, pase por James a la madriguera—respondió y Ginny saludo a su hijo.

—Papi, te preparamos una tarta de melaza, tu favorita—le dijo Lily a su papa (—¿¡Lily!?—exclamo Albus en el árbol).

—Gracias mini pelirroja—agradecio Harry a su hija besando su rostro con amor mientras ella reia.

—De nada papi

—Ginny ¿donde esta Al?—le pregunto su padre a su madre.

—Lleva toda la tarde jugando en el patio, llámalo a cenar—pidió Ginny

—Ya voy—respondió el azabache y fue seguido por su otros dos hijos. Todos llegaron y encontraron a Al en el árbol.

—Hijo, ¿Que haces trepado en el árbol?—pregunto Harry.

—Lily lanzo su muñeca y quedo atrapada aquí entonces me pidió que la rescatara y ella me perdonaría por lo de su vieja muñeca, que descansé en paz y subí, la rama se rompió y le pedí a Lily que buscara a mama pero jamas volvió—explico rápidamente el niño. James veía a su hermano y se dio cuenta de algo.

—¿No ves que hay otra rama abajo? Tonto—le dijo James. Albus se dio cuenta de eso.

—No la habia visto ¿Lily por que no me dijiste?—respondió entrecortadamente y bajo del arbol..

—Es que...—Lily fue interrumpida por su padre.

—Al, tu hermana tiene cuatro años—le dijo Harry a su hijo.

—Lose, perdón Lily

—Ahora vayamos a cenar

Después de una deliciosa cena y desearse las buenas noche, cada quien se fue a sus respectivas habitaciones. Lily jugaba en su habitación.

—Todo _chalio_ bien—dijo para si Lily con su malicia infantil.

—Estas perdonado, Al.

_Epilogo. Diez años después..._

—Niños quiero que hoy coloquen en cajas sus viejos juguetes, lo donaremos todo—les dijo su madre en el desayuno. Los tres hijos del matrimonio Potter Weasley.

—Hola chicos—saludo Harry a sus hijos.

—Hola papa—respondieron

—Oye viejo saldre hoy ¿Tienes algo de dinero?—pregunto James a su padre.

—¡James Potter! No llames a tu padre viejo—regaño Ginny mientras volteaba el tocino.

—Tu madre tiene razon, ¡Solo tengo cuarenta y uno!

Toda la familia termno el desayuno, Harry se marcho no sin antes besar a su mujer y despedirse de sus hijos y los chicos se fueron a cumplir su cometido.

En una de sus cajas de viejos juguetes Lily encontró bastante familiar algo.

—Al—llamo Lily a su hermano.

—¿Que pasa?—pregunto Albus entrando a la habitación.

—¿Algun recuerdo surge por tu mente?—respondió extendiendo la vieja muñeca Luna y de la otra mano la muñeca que supuestamente no había sobrevivido, así que su hermana los había engañado.

—¿Después de todos estos años?

** Fin**.


End file.
